


Figlio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggenti draghi [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Jonouchi e Seto hanno festeggiato la sua completa ripresa un po' troppo.Seguito di Tornerai a parlare.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Ruggenti draghi [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031681
Kudos: 2





	Figlio

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: BlishyComishy for MintyKinky - Mpreg Wheeler BY BLISHYTHEBlSHY; https://www.deviantart.com/blishytheblshy/art/BlishyComishy-for-MintyKinky-Mpreg-Wheeler-784276173.

Figlio

Kaiba sospirò, guardando una falena volteggiare vicino alla luce elettrica.  
< Che guaio. I primi tempi era facile nasconderlo, non si vedeva. I suoi amici non si sono accorti di nulla. Però nell’ultimo periodo ho dovuto segregarlo in casa e ho dovuto trovare una scusa anche per allontanare mio fratello e sua sorella. Mi sento un mostro > pensò. Fece una smorfia, accarezzando distrattamente l'addome dell'altro mentre teneva l'altro braccio dietro la testa.  
Jonouchi disse:  
“Non sono mai stato così grosso prima".  
Seto borbottò: “C'è una prima volta per tutto". Sospirò. “Mi piacerebbe portarti in ospedale ma sarebbe difficile da spiegare”.  
Erano entrambi sul letto.  
“Sei sicuro di stare bene?" chiese Kaiba.  
L'altro annuì.  
“Sì, anche se il mio corpo è così strano. Dovrei provare orrore, invece non mi sono mai sentito meglio. Sento la vita in me”.  
Si spostò leggermente, ma nessuna posizione sembrava alleviare il suo disagio.  
Si fermò steso con le gambe larghe e sollevate.  
< Il piacere e la Lussuria che ho provato e mi hanno portato a questo ne valevano comunque la pena.  
Lo rifarei e probabilmente se non sta attento lo rifarò > si disse.  
“Hai una vita” mormorò Kaiba. Accarezzandogli e baciandoli il ventre rigonfio.  
Jonouchi sussultò quando sentì la prima contrazione.   
"Oh Dio" sbuffò. Strinse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa.  
"Gah!" grugnì.   
Kaiba impallidì   
"Dovrei iniziare a spingere?" chiese Jonouchi.  
Il compagno si accigliò.   
“Fammi controllare,” disse, e inserì lentamente la mano in Jonouchi che sussultò e si ritrasse di scatto.   
"Uh!" gemette leggermente.  
Sero scosse la testa.  
“Ci siamo quasi" disse. Strofinò delicatamente la coscia di Jonouchi, guardandolo teneramente.   
Jonouchi chiuse gli occhi, ansimando.  
“Vo-voglio… spingere” implorò.  
< Almeno per una volta non mi sento eccitato. Anche se forse è perché siamo così vicini > pensò.  
Kaiba massaggiò delicatamente la parte bassa della schiena dell'altro maschio, rabbrividendo alle sue grida di dolore.  
Jonouchi attese e quando l'altro gli disse di cominciare a spingere, pianse di sollievo.   
Kaiba lo fece respirare lentamente senza spingere troppo forte.  
Jonouchi strinse le palpebre e spinse il mento contro il petto, sforzandosi con tutte le sue forze.   
"Gah!" ansimò alla fine della sua spinta.   
Il suo ano era dilatato e c’era qualcosa dentro di lui che sporgeva in fuori leggermente. Il suo membro era gonfio.  
Ansimò per il dolore quando sentì la sua contrazione successiva.  
Guardava l'altro con aria smarrita.  
Il buco tra i suoi glutei si dilatò permettendo alla testa del piccolo di uscire.  
Ad ogni spinta, sentiva la testa sferica del bambino aprirlo, allargando il tunnel del suo ano. Un'altra spinta e Kaiba gli disse: "Sta incoronando! Spingi, mio ‘drago’, spingi! La testa è quasi fuori!".  
Jonouchi si sentiva svenire.  
“… Così grande…” esalò.  
Nella foschia dell'agonia e della stanchezza, sentì il dolore peggiorare lentamente fino a raggiungere vette insopportabili. Si sentì urlare incoerentemente, poi sentì uno schiocco e le urla di Seto.   
“La testa è fuori! Spingi! È quasi arrivato!".

Deglutendo forte, Jonouchi lanciò uno strillo e gettò indietro la testa mentre spingeva, sentendo le spalle del bambino scivolare fuori da lui lentamente, ma inesorabilmente. Questa parte era più facile della testa e il bambino uscì in pochi minuti.  
“Ooh". Jonouchi gemette di sollievo, sentendo le pareti del suo ano chiudersi.  
Kaiba lo aiutò a liberarsi dalla placenta.  
Jonouchi strinse al petto il bambino, mentre Seto puliva. Si era sporcato tutto di sangue ed effluvi.  
Si fermò per accarezzare la testa di Jonouchi, liberandogli la fronte dai capelli biondi umidi di sudore, e baciarlo.  
“Congratulazioni, tesoro. Ce l'hai fatta”.  
Jonouchi sorrise infantile.


End file.
